1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless impulse transmitter, receiver, and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical digital communication is performed by transmitting an analog waveform, which represents message symbols, through a channel. Ultra-wide band (UWB) communication is performed by transmitting and detecting pulse trains. The pulses have widths of less than 1 ns and bandwidth up to or beyond 3 GHz. Ultra-wide band systems are well suited for short range, fully mobile, wireless communication in a dense multipath and perhaps shadowed environment. When a base station is to send data to more than one remote receiver, the base station must transmit different pulse trains in a manner that enables the remote receivers to receive only the corresponding pulse train. For example, the base station can modulate the base pulses, known as monocycles, in time using pulse-position modulation (PPM) to encode each pulse train in a manner readable only by a receiver that is assigned the same code.